


Принцы злят королей

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Мой единственный текст с WTF Battle - 2016Бета: fanat fantasy





	Принцы злят королей

**Author's Note:**

> Мой единственный текст с WTF Battle - 2016  
> Бета: fanat fantasy

— Вы видели, что они сделали?!

— Какая разница? Он обыграл Поттера!

— Блэк обыграл Поттера!

— Слизерин победил!

Школьный стадион напоминал Джеймсу какой-то чудовищный громовещатель с записанными позорными фразами. Регулус, братишка Сириуса, выхватил снитч прямо из-под его носа. Да каким способом! Налетел сбоку, крепко схватился руками за плечи, а потом… поцеловал. В губы, мать его! И когда Джеймс отпихнул его от себя, то уже не мог сконцентрироваться на снитче, чем и воспользовался проклятый Регулус.

Джеймс Поттер, от злости и стыда красный как рак, приземлился на трибуну и, закинув метлу на плечо, быстро протопал в раздевалку. Оказавшись в пока еще пустом помещении, он отбросил метлу на пол, сдернул с себя спортивную мантию и швырнул ее следом. Увидев на одном из шкафчиков слизеринской сборной ненавистное теперь имя «Регулус Блэк», он подскочил к нему и со всей силы саданул по металлической дверце. Дверца лишь едва дернулась, а Джеймс прижал к груди ушибленную руку.

— Идиот, — пробормотал он и опустился на скамейку рядом со шкафчиком. — Сволочь…

Джеймс посмотрел на покрасневшие костяшки пальцев и инстинктивно подул на них, чтобы унять боль. А потом поднес руку к губам и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вспоминая произошедшее. Впрочем, он тут же замотал головой, прогоняя ужасное видение. По-хорошему надо было остаться со своей командой на поле и поздравить победителей. Но еще лучше было сейчас быстро убраться отсюда, подальше от лишних глаз. Скоро этих глаз здесь будет полно. Да и друзья, небось, зайдут поддержать. И не только поддержать.

И точно. За дверью послышались нестройные шаги и радостные голоса. В раздевалку зашли сначала ликующие слизеринцы, а за ними все как один с понурыми лицами гриффиндорцы. Регулус остановился напротив Джеймса и усмехнулся.

— Что, Поттер, еще разок захотел? Или просто мне место греешь?

Слизеринцы заржали, а Джеймс запоздало сообразил, что все еще сидит у шкафчика Блэка-младшего.

— Заткнись, урод! — прошипел он, поднимаясь на ноги и отходя в сторону гриффиндорских шкафчиков.

— Урод ли? — засмеялся Регулус.

Джеймс скрипнул зубами. Ответить засранцу ой как хотелось. И желательно не словами, а заклинанием. Импедимента будет в самый раз. Для начала. Он рванул на себя дверцу своего шкафчика и принялся искать волшебную палочку. Вещи были свалены в бесформенную кучу, что Джеймса взбесило еще сильнее. Поняв, что сейчас произойдет, мелкий Блэк последовал его примеру и поспешил к своим вещам, чтобы поскорее вооружиться своей палочкой.

— Джеймс, не надо! — перехватил своего капитана за руки Кэрри Уилсон. — Не глупи!

Остальная команда подоспела Уилсону на помощь и обступила Джеймса, не давая ему возможности достать Регулуса. Который, видимо, отличался большей педантичностью, потому что он уже стоял в стойке, держа волшебную палочку наготове. Джеймс же оказался зажат в кольце своих игроков.

— Что, Поттер? — сказал Регулус на этот раз без тени веселья. — Тебе не понравилось? Ты разве не по этому делу?

Джеймс почти зарычал и сделал рывок в его сторону, но товарищи по команде его удержали.

Тут дверь распахнулась, и в раздевалку вбежали Мародеры. Обеспокоенные Ремус и Питер и такой же злой и взъерошенный, как Джеймс, Сириус.

— Мелкий ублюдок! — крикнул он и бросился на младшего брата.

Слизеринцы вмиг загородили Регулуса, отпихнув Блэка-старшего. На нем тут же по обе руки повисли Ремус и Питер, пытаясь удержать от драки.

— Ты чего творишь? — не унимался Сириус, словно не обращая внимания, что помимо них в помещении никого нет. — Ты знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю?!

Регулус стоял, закусив губу. Он исподлобья смотрел на Сириуса и еле сдерживался, чтобы не заорать в ответ.

— Сириус, успокойся, — без устали увещевал Ремус. — Это же была шутка. Просто глупая шутка.

— Шутник хренов! — снова закричал Сириус. — Еще раз тронешь Джейми, я тебя живьем в землю зарою!

Регулус скептически изогнул бровь.

— О, серьезно? Родного брата за какого-то там Поттера?

— Да он мне больший брат, чем ты! — выплюнул Сириус и презрительно добавил: — Педик!

В раздевалке повисла тишина. Сириус перестал вырываться, и друзья его выпустили. Вынужденные наблюдатели семейной ссоры обменивались неловкими взглядами, явно не зная, что делать.

Аккуратно отодвинув в сторону своих охотников, Регулус вышел из укрытия. Он подошел вплотную к Сириусу и наклонился к его уху.

— Знаешь, что? Братец... бывший, — шепотом сказал Регулус. — Он мне ответил.

Регулус искривил губы злорадной улыбкой, чтобы спрятать рвавшийся наружу крик боли и разочарования. Сириус отказался от него, выбрал Поттера. Но Регулус не врал. И теперь пусть Сириус мучается осознанием того, что его ненаглядный Поттер не просто позволил засунуть себе язык в рот на глазах у всей школы, но еще и пустил в ход свой собственный.

Регулус издевательски облизнул губы, хлопнул ошеломленного Сириуса по плечу и как есть, в потной квиддичной мантии, покинул раздевалку.


End file.
